


Sweet Dreams (Of You)

by neednot



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Wayhaught drabbles 500 words and under. Most titles taken from old Patsy Cline songs. Romance, angst, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Wrong

She should not be feeling these things. 

She's sitting across from Nicole in a diner only a day after her boyfriend called her weird, finally taking her up on that coffee. 

"It's not that good," Waverly says as she looks down into her cup. Waverly is a cappuccino or latte kind of girl, not a leftover-in-the-coffeepot-brewed-yesterday kind of girl. She grimaces as she takes a sip.

Nicole laughs. "Yeah, well. Company's better than the coffee, I suppose." She smiles across the table at Waverly, whose stomach is in knots. 

Why does she keep feeling this way? Why does one glance from Nicole send her into a tailspin?

She wishes she had someone to talk to about it. Gus. Wynonna. Shorty. Anyone. 

Waverly's eyes unexpectedly fill with tears, and she looks down at her coffee. 

"You okay?" Nicole asks, and she places her hand on top of Waverly's. "I know it must've been hard, losing Shorty." 

Waverly sniffs. This is the first time anyone's asked her how she's felt about all this, about Wynonna and Shorty and Uncle Curtis and everyone they've lost. Gus is too wrapped up in her own grief, and Wynonna...

"I'm fine," Waverly says. And Nicole doesn't push it.

But they sit at the table, hands touching, and neither girl pulls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the morning after chapter one of [Why Can't He Be You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7008505)


	2. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over for this one but considering the last fic was so short, I wanted to.

It starts with a slammed door. Like so many of her fights with Wynonna, Waverly is the one doing the slamming.

"Waverly, come on."

She knows she's being difficult.

She doesn't care.

"You can't give me the silent treatment forever," Nicole says through the door. "And you really shouldn't, seeing as how I'm the one who has something to be mad about."

Which just gets Waverly going again. She was never good at the silent treatment.

She opens the door. "You didn't tell me Doc and Dolls told you! They had no right to do that, it's my family that's cursed, it's—"

"Then why did you keep it from me?" Nicole asks.

Waverly stops. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Waverly? You had plenty of opportunities, you—" Nicole stops. Waverly's noticed this, when she gets flustered or upset she just stops moving, stops talking.

Which just makes Waverly feel worse.

"Why didn't you _want_ to tell me?" Nicole says. "Yeah, okay, Doc and Dolls told me but the point is, why didn't you?"

This time it's Waverly's turn to be speechless.

She knows why she didn't tell Nicole. And yet...

"C'mere," Waverly says, ushering Nicole into her room. Nicole's eyes narrow.

"You can't fix this with sex," she says, but it doesn't sound like she's joking.

Waverly rolls her eyes. "Relax," she says. "I'm not."

She turns around, bends and begins rummaging under her bed. "And don't stare at my ass, Haught," she says, her voice muffled.

Nicole resists the urge to laugh.

Waverly pulls out a book, blowing dust off the cover. “Presenting, my high school yearbook,” she says, sitting down on the bed. Nicole joins her, watches as Waverly flips through pages, hands shaking.

“That’s me,” Waverly says, pointing to a small, mousy looking girl with glasses Nicole would have never guessed was her. She’s smiling big at the camera, but her two front teeth are missing. "Two days before picture day some kid called me a freak and my sister a basket case so I punched him. He punched harder,” Waverly says.

She pulls out another yearbook. “I don’t have a picture in this one because I was visiting Wynonna in juvie.” She puts it down, reaches for another under the bed.

Nicole reaches for her hand. “Waverly…”

“This year,” Waverly says, ignoring her, laughing bitterly, “this is the year Gus sent me to therapy and put me on Prozac because I didn’t want to get out of bed or go to school anymore.” She shuts the yearbook, stares down at her hands.

“I’ve never told anyone about my family because that’s what happens when I do,” Waverly says. “I’m the freak, or the basket case, or the cursed girl, or… so that’s why. And I… I love you, and I didn’t want to ruin what we have with me and my family, so…”

“You could never ruin this, Waves,” Nicole says, and squeezes her hand. “I’m sorry, by the way. That I didn’t ask.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Waverly says, and leans her head on her shoulder. 

"Who punched you in the face?" Nicole asks after a moment.

Waverly laughs. "Would you believe it was Champ?" 

"I'm going to shoot him next time I see him," Nicole says, and Waverly laughs. 

With Nicole, she doesn't feel cursed, or a freak.

She just feels happy.


	3. San Antonio Rose

She shouldn't be thinking about the girl in the bar like this. 

Girls in bars never end up well. Even girls who  _work_ in bars.

And she's an officer now, for Christ's sake. An officer in a small town, an outsider with everything to prove. 

She knows the way people look at her in this town, and it isn't because she's gay. It's because she didn't grow up here, because her accent doesn't match theirs. Doesn't matter that she grew up only two counties over. 

She drives back to her apartment, grateful for the day off. Strips out of her uniform and takes a shower. When she comes out, hair still dripping, her cat's made a nest on her discarded shirt and her phone is lighting up with a text message. 

She pulls on sweatpants and an old t-shirt before she even checks the message.

_Hi. It's Waverly. From Shorty's. Just so you'd have my number._

 

Later when they're dating she'll grab Waverly's phone, look at it and laugh. 

"Why am I in your phone as Officer Hot Stuff?" 

Waverly will shrug. "I put it there the day I met you. It seemed to fit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait between drabbles. First person to leave a prompt in the comments gets all my undying love.


	4. You're Stronger Than Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first talk Waverly and Wynonna have after Wynonna finds out about Nicole.

She is exhausted. Between revenants and guns and Dolls and Doc and Willa... 

She wants to sleep for 100 years, until she wakes up and there's a new Earp heir to take care of the mess she's made. Instead, she's sitting in an all-night diner across from her sister, who looks as tired as she feels. 

Waverly is chewing on her bottom lip, a habit she picked up from Gus that's never gone away. Her hands are wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate and her hair is falling out of a very messy braid.

"So she's gone?" Waverly says, looking up at her sister. 

"Yeah," Wynonna answers. "She's gone." 

Waverly nods, apparently done with the topic. She picks up a spoon and stirs some salt into her hot chocolate.

"How... how's Nicole?" Wynonna asks weakly. 

"You mean my girlfriend?" Waverly says. "She's fine. Just some bruising but she'll... she'll be fine." 

Waverly abandons her hot chocolate and begins redoing her messy braid, twisting it back and forth like Wynonna does whenever she's nervous. Wynonna sits across from her sister and waits. 

"Are you... okay with it?" Waverly asks finally. "Me and Nicole." 

Wynonna sighs. "Yeah. I'm ok. I mean, she's  _way_ better for you than Champ." 

"It's just that you didn't notice..."

"Yeah well, we know who the clueless one in this family is, don't we," Wynonna grins. "Look. It's not because I don't care or anything Waves, but my head was just so full of all this revenant shit I didn't really—I'm sorry, okay?" she says, finally letting it out in an exhale. "Like I'm sorry it literally took our sister holding your girlfriend at gunpoint for you to tell me." 

"It's ok," Waverly says, and reaches across and places her hand on her sister's. "I... I really like her. A lot. And I know you're not gonna say it's a phase or whatever but you're my sister, and I care about what you think." 

Wynonna nods. "This just means I can make a shit ton of 'my sister goes both ways' jokes, right?" Her face is serious, but her tone is joking.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."


End file.
